We just love food!
by DarkMickey
Summary: A series of fluffy stories of uor two favourite birds! Better than it sounds. A little btter, at any rate. Rob X Rae, R&R!
1. Tea in the Morning

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes. I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Tea in the morning**

Robin trudged into the living room. He was the kind of person whose toes you REALLY would not want to step on in the morning. If you do, then well, he'll step on yours- with his metal clad shoes. In case anyone was wondering, it hurts like hell.

He sat down next to Raven, who happened to be the only other early riser. "Morning, Robin."

"Harrumph. Morn."

Raven sipped her tea. "You look like hell. Head hurts?"

Robin grunted. A comment like that would have landed someone like Beast Boy hard on his ass. But not Raven. At any rate, Robin quite fancied Raven. And lading her on her butt would not be the start of a beautiful relationship.

"Need… coffee." He drawled.

"Why? Actually I keep wondering what the heck it is with coffee. It's just coffee, and it makes your breath stink."

"Really? At least it wakes me up. Caffeine, I think." Robin replied, slightly more awake.

"Tea has caffeine too. And it's healthier. And it doesn't make your breath stink."

"Oh. It does really?"

"Yes." Raven replied. "It's great."

She proceeded to sip her tea again, a look of calming bliss coming over her face. _Look at me like that_, Robin thought. "Do you think I'll like it?"

"Sure you will. It's easy to make too."

Robin smiled. "Alright then."

Robin grabbed the pot of tea, and gulped down its warm contents. He smirked as Raven's eyes widened in shock.

"My tea… You beast!"

"You are right, Raven. It's great. I feel right awake."

"You… drank it up!" She grabbed the pot. 'Not a drop left!"

"You want more tea, huh?" Robin said, leaning closer.

"Idiot. Moron. Halfwit." She spat. "I want more tea. I NEED more tea."

Robin smiled as he leaned forward, grabbing Raven's shoulders. Then he jammed his tongue into her mouth before she could react. They fell on the floor, Robin desperately trying to hold her down. Taste her. And hell, she tasted good.

He nearly moaned when he felt Raven's cool hands under his shirt, groping for along his hard chest muscles. "God… Rae…" he panted.

Her eyes fluttered open, her face quickly taking on a scarlet hue. "I, um…"

Robin smiled. "Oh you liked it, didn't you?"

Raven's blush deepened. "I was… You…"

Robin nearly laughed out loud. "Get your hands out of my shirt, Miss Shy. By the way you were not me."

Raven quickly withdrew her hand. "Sorry…"

Robin held her down. "If you ever want a replay… I'm always here."

"You wish. Get off me." She replied, struggling.

Robin grinned. "You know what? You've got a great body. When you move about your chest flattens against me and…"

Raven stopped struggling. 'Please, please, PLEASE will you get off me?"

Just then, Cyborg's shadow appeared along the hallway, and Robin quickly jumped up, helping Raven to her feet.

"See ya, Rae. And remember…"

With that, Robin sauntered down the hallway to the gym. Raven watched him vanish at the bend. "Hell, I can never forget that…"

Note: Okay, it's short and it probably stinks. Dunnoe if I should continue with this, but I can't deny I had fun writing it! R&R


	2. Cheesecake in the afternoon

**Cheesecake in the afternoon**

Raven sat down at the bar, absent-mindedly twirling her fork over her cheesecake. _Eat it_, her greedy mind said. _Calories_, her sensible mind countered. She sighed. Choices. Then she stuck her fork into the cake and brought a big piece up to her lips. Heavenly.

She hardly noticed when Robin sat down next to her. "Nice cake." He commented.

Raven nearly jumped, face turning scarlet for the second time that day as she remembered the morning's incident. "Um, yeah. From the café downtown. Makes great cheesecake."

"Oh. Can I try some?" he asked.

"NO!" she nearly screamed. Robin raised his brow.

"Touché."

"Sorry, I mean, no. Get your own." She said, blush deepening.

"Aw, come on. Just a teeny weeny bit."

Raven tried to ignore his puppy dog face. "Look, after this morning I decided that sharing my food with you was too dangerous. You brought this on yourself. Now buzz off."

Robin grinned. 'Not sharing your food with me is dangerous too. Wanna find out why?"

Raven tried to keep her face straight. She found that very hard, especially recently. "No, I don't. And for your information Miss-Nice-Girl doesn't work well for me either. So scram before I give you an express ride to the ground floor."

"That's real polite of you. Within the span of five minutes, you have already screamed at me, insulted me and threatened me. How very nice indeed."

Raven held on to the side of her chair to keep herself from exploding. "Look, all I want to do is to eat my cheesecake in peace. That means ALONE."

"And all I want is to try that cake of yours. I'm not the one making things hard."

Raven sighed. Robin had this way of making it seem as if things were all her fault._ Don't fall for it_, her mind warned. _Once bitten twice shy. What the heck._

She dipped the fork into the cake and cut a bit off. "Just a little. This little."

Robin grabbed the fork and stuffed it into his mouth. "Mmm, it is great. You should be a gourmet, Rae."

'Thank you. Now scram. NOW."

Robin smiled. "Alright, I'm off. Tut, Rae. See ya later."

Raven sighed in relief as he disappeared down the hallway. Finally, no Robin, no distraction, no sudden kisses, no cheesecake…

Then she paused. Her mind reeled for a moment, processing the information. _No cheesecake. Cheesecake gone. Snatched right under your nose. Snatched by that bastard. The bastard who won't have long to live._

With that, she stormed off to wring Robin's neck.

Robin sat up when he heard someone banging the door_. Here we go_, he thought. _Brace yourself. Mauna Kea just blew her top. _

Then he did the bravest thing of all history. He opened the door.

Raven thrust herself at him and pinned him to the wall. "Out with it, Robin. Give me back my cheesecake. Give it back NOW."

"Cheesecake? Oh, alright, alright. Let me go."

Raven released her grip on him, and watched as he walked over to his desk, picking up a box. Her cheesecake box. She snatched it, and found it unusually light. She already knew what she would find, but she opened it anyway. Inside, were come cheesecake crumbs.

Raven turned slowly to face Robin, who was desperately trying not to laugh. "You…" she hissed.

Raven enfolded him on a black orb, raising him to the ceiling and releasing him, watching with no little satisfaction as he crash landed on the bed. Robin tumbled off, grabbing her and pinning her onto the bed within seconds. 'Gotcha." He whispered.

Then he pressed his lips hard on hers. _Delicious_, his mind thought. _Simply delicious_.

_Kick his dick_, thought Raven. _He won't have kids if you do but kick it anyway_. But she couldn't. Didn't want to. _Because you want it inside you,_ prompted Raven's lustful side.

Robin smiled down at her. "Face it, Raven. You like it. You want it. You can lock yourself in your room but you'll still want it."

Raven winced. No point lying with the truth straight at you in the face. "Yes, but not now. Please, Robin. Stop it."

A cheeky smile flashed on his face. "Aright, not today. But you must answer my question. Deal?"

Raven considered it for a moment. "Deal."

"Do you wear lacy underwear?"

Raven's jaw dropped in surprise. "I… no. I wear granny undies. Happy?"

"Not entirely, no. Alright, so prove it."

"What?! You want me to take off my leotard?"

"Since you're wearing granny undies the there's nothing much to see anyway. Go on, prove it."

"Fat chance. Let me go."

"No. Prove it and I'll let you go."

"You sick bastard. I'm warning you this isn't funny."

"So do you wear lacy underwear?"

Raven gritted her teeth. "Fine, I do. Happy?"

Robin smiled. "I guess as much. You know what, while sorting through the laundry I found this." He said, lifting up a purple lacy bra.

Raven's eyes widened. "It's…"

"Yours." Robin completed.

Raven grabbed it. "I uh… I gotta run. See you later."

"Very later, I hope." She added as she teleported away.

Robin smirked as she vanished. "Not quite as later as you think, Raven…"


	3. Tiramisu for tea

**Tiramisu for tea**

Raven glided gracefully into the kitchen, quietly opening the freezer. Raven was particularly careful because a certain bird boy had recently taken a not-so-innocent interest in her, or at least her food. That kind of attention was what Raven would rather not have.

She removed a tiramisu hidden at the back. One of her sweet treats she had made some time ago stowed away for stressful times like this. Not that the other titans knew that she could make cakes, but some things are better kept secret.

Raven sat down and brought a chilled piece of tiramisu to her lips. Pure bliss. She sighed contentedly.

The Tower was empty apart from her, which was probably a perk. The others had gone out on one of their wild parties, which Raven found an exceptional waste of time and a hazard to eardrums.

But she didn't mind as long as it kept the other titans out of her hair. One titan in particular. She cut another slice and went to find a book. As they always say, a good book deserves good food. Or at least, that was what Raven thought.

When she returned, she found the table empty. "Weird… I could've sworn I left it right here.

She looked around a little. "Hmmm… if the cheesecake is gone, but I'm supposed to be the only one at home, then I could only be that…"

"I came back." Added a voice behind her.

Raven swirled around to see Robin swallowing a huge chunk of tiramisu. 'Mmm… it's great. The best I ever had. Where didja get it?"

Raven snatched it away. "It fell from the sky. I wish you would too. Why are you back? I thought the party ends at ten."

Robin smiled. "I came back to check on you. See if you needed company."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but no. What I would like, would be that you leave me alone."

Robin kept his annoying smile. "Awww… C'mon Rae. No one can resist the all adorable Robin."

Raven made a face. "Yuck. Self praise is an international disgrace."

Robin smirked. "Well, honesty is the best policy."

"What the… you really have no shame, do you? I thought you might at least know when you're not wanted."

Robin smile shrank by a few teeth. "But…"

Raven sighed. "Look. You are the most annoying creature I have ever met. I want you to go. Do I have to spell that out for you? A.N.N.O.Y.I.N.G."

"Forget it, Rae. You made it clear enough. Too clear, maybe. If anything, the party was great. But I came back for you and I thought you might like it."

With that, Robin slipped down the hallway and slammed his room door.

Raven stood in the quiet hallway. She slapped her head. "Did you have to be so harsh?"

Then she picked up her tiramisu and knocked on Robin's door. "Hey Robin? It's me. Open up."

There was no response. Raven sighed. "Robin open up now or I'm leaving."

Still no response. Bird Boy was throwing a tantrum. "Alright, last call. No? Okay, bye bye."

The door flung open as Raven turned around to leave. Robin stood there, pouting. "What do you want now, Goth Girl?"

Raven turned around and held out the tiramisu. "Peace offering."

Robin took it. "Thanks."

"So are we quits?"

Robin grinned. "No, it'll take much more. But thanks for the free tiramisu. Cya round, Rae." Then he slid the door close before Raven could respond.

Raven stood there, dumbstruck. Robin just cheated her of her tea, and she didn't feel like asking him to return it. Weird. Normally she would have clobbered him and got it over and done with. Not today. It was a funny feeling, letting people get the better of her and not doing anything about it. Damn the conscience.

She turned away. Next time she had better watch her words or lose more cake. Worse of all, lose it to that insufferably annoying Robin.

All of a sudden, she heard the door slide back open, and a hand reached out to grab her before she could react. She would have gasped, had there been a cubic centimeter of air left in her lungs.

"Gotcha now, haven't I?" whispered a voice. Raven didn't need to guess who it was.

Robin tipped her onto the bed. "Guess what, Raven? We're all alone."

Raven nodded limply. "So we are…"

"So you can moan as loud as you want. No one will hear you but me."

Raven tried to fight back but Robin pinned her down. _Oh my god_, she thought.

Robin smiled down at her panicked expression. He was going to love this. He kissed her hard until they were both out of breath. "You ready, Raven?"

_Say no and hit him_, her mind said. "Y…yes." Her lips replied.

Robin almost fell off the bed in shock. Maybe he heard her wrongly, or she just said yes to sex. "What did you say?"

Raven sighed. "I said get your butt off me." _Damnit_, her mind thought, _I was this close. Luckily Robin is a loghead. _

Robin stared at her oddly. "I thought you said yes…"

"Did I? Oh… you must've heard wrongly."

"Raven…' he whispered. "Let's do it now."

Rave rolled her eyes. "Jerk. You just broke the feeling. You know what that even means?"

"Err… you mean I was close?"

"Too close, Bird Boy."

Robin jaw dropped. 'You mean… I was like… this close?"

Raven nodded. "Oh yeah."

"But… I almost… I almost slept with you?"

"Almost isn't good enough. Bye Robin. Try harder next time, if there is a next time."

Robin's jaw dropped as she left. Then he pounded his head on the wall. "Damn! I almost did it!"

At any rate, he felt good about not having a one night's stand with his sexy hot teammate. Draw the line between work and play. But feeling virtuous was hardly worth considering what he could have had.

"Don't worry, Raven. I will make a next time."

P.S Any of you want the two birds to have FUN?


End file.
